I Don't Love Fred
by WATSuppp
Summary: On this day, at this time, in this moment, I realize something. I am in love with Fred Weasley


Pink: Embarrassed/ Flattered

Purple: Love

Red: Angry/ Frustrated

Yellow: Happy/ Excited

Green: Jealous/ Envious

Gray: Confused

White: Worried

Blue: Sad/ Distressed

Orange: Confident/ Cocky

I snickered as I lifted the bucket higher. "Oh Cedric." I sang to my twin. He only grunted in response. And that's when I dumped it. "Bloody Hell! Helana! I'm going to kill you" He screamed at me as I ran out the door of our bedroom dropping the bucket on my way down the stairs, towards the safety of Dad. "Good morning pumpkin. I didn't have time to make anything so just grab something quick." He said when he saw me. "Good morning' Dad." I said grabbing an apple from the counter. "Are you ready for some Quidditch?" I nodded my head. "We are meeting up with the Weasleys soon, so get all of your gear on and ready to go." He said. I heard someone thump downstairs. "Ah Cedric, goo- oh goodness, why are you all wet?" Asked Dad when he saw poor Cedric dripping water all over the clean wooden floors. I doubled over laughing, earning a pointed look from Dad. I waved my hand and the mop in the corner cleaned up the mess. I love magic. "Helana decided that it would be a fantastic idea to pour ice water on my head this morning." He replied turning to face me. I only smirked. "It was a fantastic idea and you should have gotten up when I told you to." I said. Cedric glared at me. "Yes, yes." Said Dad, not really paying attention. "Well go clean up. We have places to go." Dad said waving a hand and putting my mop away.

"Okay." I said looking in the mirror one last time. I had put on this outfit. I ran back down stairs to go. From the doorway Cedric looked at me and smirked. "What?" I snapped at him. "Are you trying to impress someone?" He asked teasingly. He was implying Fred. I was in Gryffindor and a chaser on the Quidditch team so I hung out with him and George a lot. We were all best mates, but in my fifth year, I started to fancy Fred a bit. I stupidly told my brother, and now he will not let me go one day without reminding me. "So what if I am?" I asked him. "Nothing, nothing." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes as dad came down the stairs. "All right then. Come along, we best be off." And we walked out of the door. "Ireland all the way." I said once we were in the woods. Dad didn't like us talking about Quidditch in the village, because of the muggles. Cedric burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked him. "It's funny that you think Ireland is going to win. It's obviously going to be Bulgaria." He said. "No, Ireland has some of the best chasers and beaters in the whole world." I argued. "Yes, but Bulgaria has Krum." We kept on bickering like that for a good amount of time when Dad finally put out his arm and said. "That's enough, you two. We are here now, and I want you both to be on your best behavior." I snorted. 'Best Behavior'.

We are meeting the Weasley family in a small clearing. I took a good look around and spotted a tree with lots of limbs on the other side of the field. It was perfect for climbing and apparently Cedric saw it too because he suddenly said, "Race you. First person to climb wins." I grinned cockily at him and my hair turned orange. "Okay, you're on." I said. "No need to be so cocky. On the count of three. 1…2…3!" And I took off. I, of course, won, because unlike my dear brother I actually run for fun. Climbing the tree was the hard part. And as I turned my head from the trunk, I saw that Cedric was glaring at my back. "It's not my fault that you aren't fast." I pointed out to him. He tried to make a grab for my foot which was dangling above him, but I pulled it away. "I honestly don't believe that you got put in Hufflepuff sometimes." I told him. He was about to say something back, but I rudely shushed him by shoving my hand over him mouth, because I saw a certain red head clan coming towards us. He rolled his eyes and removed my hand with his. "Shush up you!" I whispered and climbed down a bit

I heard Dad talking to Mr. Weasley and Cedric jumped down from the tree. "Ah, and this strapping young lad must be Cedric!" I heard Mr. Weasley exclaim when he landed. Well, it's obviously not Helana. I took my time jumping so that I landed right behind my favorite twin in the world. I knew it was Fred because I saw the small circle scar on the back of his neck from when he fell onto a spike at the bottom of the stairs. I guess he didn't hear me fall because there was absolutely no reaction. I decided to use this to my strength. I was going to play a small prank on him so I stepped towards Fred and jumped on his back and howled. "Bloody hell, Helana. Merlin, you scared me half to death!" He exclaimed. I smirked and got down. "I only completed half of the task then." I said jokingly. "Hey!" He said. I just rolled my eyes and hugged him. "It's good to see you Freddie." I whispered in his ear. "You too." He said. I pulled away and went to say hello to everyone else. "Hey, where's George?" I asked Ginny. Walking up to her. "I don't know. He was here a moment ago." She told me. I spotted him up front talking to Fred. "Oh, there he is." I said.

I started heading towards him and caught some of their conversation. "-kill you. You can't do it mate. Look I know that she is pretty, but you know what with happen. What if something goes wrong?" I heard George say. "I know. But I really like her. It's not like it was with-" I decided to but in at that particular moment, because I didn't want to hear any more of it. "There you are Georgie! I've been looking for you." I exclaimed hugging him. It was a half hearted hug because I kept on thinking to myself _Fred likes someone else._ "Good to see you again Helana." He said pulling away. "Okay, so I've been thinking-" I started. "Uh-oh. That's not healthy."Joked Fred. I ignored him. "I've been _thinking_ that maybe I should start going by the name Lana. It's just that everyone pronounces it wrong and-" I was cut off yet again. "I like the name Helana. It's pretty, and it fits you." Said Fred. I felt my hair change color and I thought that it would have been pink but to my shock I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that it was purple. "What does purple mean?" asked George. The twins had always been curious about my gift, even when we were small. "Um… I don't know. I have never gotten it before." Okay. Not a complete lie. I never had gotten purple before, but I did know what it meant. I just don't want to admit it. I changed my hair back to its original brown and continued on walking and talking with them about summer, and school, and of course, new prank's. "I can't believe you mum threw away all of the tongue ton toffees! We spent six months making those!" I exclaimed. "Yeah she kept going on about how-" George started. "We should have gotten some more OWLS'" They both did an impression of Mrs. Weasley. I burst out laughing and snorting. "You've got one strange laugh there Helana." They both said. I huffed. "You're one to talk." I said back to them. The twins just shrugged in response.

In that time we had fallen to the back of the group, and I didn't know that we had arrived at the port key until I heard Harry say, "Why are we all standing around some manky old boot?" Fred, George and I had caught up with them by now. "That's not just any manky old boot mate. That's a port key." Said Fred. "What's a port key?" Asked harry. "You'll see." I said winking at him. "All right children gather round." Said Mr. Weasley as we lay in a circle around the old leather boot. "When I count to three I want you all to touch the port key." Said dad. "1… 2…-" Harry wasn't touching the boot at all. "Harry!" Mr. Weasley hissed. I grabbed his finger and placed in on the boot, just as dad said "3!" It was an odd sensation, almost as though you were being smashed up against a wall multiple times. Everything was spinning around in circles and I heard Dad and Mr. Weasley yell "Let go!" Fred and I did and George soon followed. I was falling down from a great height and I expected to have a hard collision, but it was surprisingly soft. _Well, at least they gave us some pillows._ No sooner had I thought that then my pillow start groaning. "Hel… Helana… bloody hell Helana… get off me!" This pillow sounded like Fred. "But… you're so comfortable." I mumbled. My eyes shot open when I realized what I had just said. "Sorry." I said getting up. I extended my arm out to help freed get up and he grabbed it. Only to pull me down to the ground again. "So… I'm comfortable, eh?" He said. We were only a few inches apart and I could feel his breath on my skin.

My face and hair went bright pink as I leaned away. "N-n-no… I was just… It wasn't…"I sputtered, but stopped when I saw Fred's amused smile. "H-hey!" I shouted my hair now undoubtedly red. "You're mean!" I said getting up. Fred got up as well, his entire smile gone. "I'm sorry Helana." I looked up and saw his big brown eyes. Ugh, why can't I stay mad at him? I want to be mad at him! My hair went back to brown. I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to George.

"What was all of that about?" he asked me. "Fred was being… never mind, I sound like a brat." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay. Want me to help get back at him?" he asked hopefully. I laughed. "Nah, thanks, but I think I got this one." I said and pulled him aside. I turned into Mrs. Weasley and started whisper shouting. "Frederick Weasley! You come here right now! You are in some serious trouble young lad! Do you hear me?!" I turned back into myself. George was laughing his head off. "So, what do you think?" I asked him. "I think its bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed. "You are a genius! So convincing." He said as we headed back to the group. "Thanks. I hope I get him good." I said. "Don't worry." He said over his shoulder, walking over to Ron -to mess with him, no doubt. "I think you will."

I walked alone at the back of the group and stopped when I saw the man was giving Dad and Mr. Weasley some trouble. "-fist one who's had trouble with money." The muggle man said. "I had two try and pay me with big golden coins!" He exclaimed. "Did you really?" Asked Mr. Weasley nervously. "Oh, yes. It's never been this crowded. Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up…" He trailed off. "Is that right?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Aye, it's like some sort of… rally. They all seem to know each other. Like a big party." At that moment a wizard appeared out of thin air next to the muggle man. " _Obliviate."_ He said pointing his wand at the man. The muggles face went all wonky for a moment. "A map of the campsite for you." He said giving both me and Ron some parchment. "And your change." He handed Mr. Weasley some muggle money. "Thank you." Said Mr. Weasley. The other wizard talked to Mr. Weasley as Dad pulled Cedric and I away. "Bye guys!"I said turning my head. "See you later." The twins yelled. "Have fun!" said Ron, Harry and Ginny. "And be good!" Shouted Hermione as I followed Dad and Cedric to our campsite. Dad had already talked to Mr. Payne and set up the tent.

A few hours past before the match began. I was sitting in between George and Fred, who was still apologizing. I told him that it was fine and we went back to joking around again. "Bets, bets!" A man called out. "Over here!" shouted George. "George! What are you doing?" I hiss at him. He ignored me and the betting man walked over. "We bet that Ireland will win, but Krum will catch the Snitch." Said Fred. Both he and George dumped out their pockets and looked at me expectantly. Sighing I pulled out three galleons, twelve sickles, six knots and a few muggle coins. "Happy?" I asked them. They looked at each other and grinned. "Oh no. That's not nearly enough." Said Fred. "Yeah, I think we need to throw you in there too." Said George. "Ha, ha very fu-ah!" I said as I was lifted up in the air by none other than Frederick Weasley. "P-put me _down!_ " I screamed. "Hmm… uh no." He said laughing. He then threw me over his shoulder and started running around a smiling George. I started laughing and squealing, and I had almost forgotten the betting man when he said "I love it when I see young couples. It reminds me of when I was young." The betting man said kindly. Both my hair and Fred's face turned a dark shade of pink. "O-oh n-n-no w-we're n-not… h-h-he's j-just…" But the man had already left.

"Frederick Weasley, put me down. Put me down right now!" I said. "All right, all right." A moment later I lay down with my feet on George and head on Fred and closed my eyes. George started laughing. "What is it? Whit is so funny?" I asked, my hair turning gray. "That man was right you know." He said. "You two really do look like a couple."George said sniggering. I gasped. My hair turned from gray to red to pink to purple and back to red. "Shut up!" I said. "Hey what's wrong with me?!" Fred asked. I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing _wrong_ with _you!_ _He's_ being an idiot." I said pointing at George. "So you are saying I'm the better looking one, eh?" He asked. "W-what no! I never… you guys are _identical!_ " I screamed. Ron and Harry turned around, "Oi, be quite would you? I'm doing something important." Said Ron. Oh yeah, like what? _Resumptum._ "Oh, you mean making that man pick his nose over and over again? Oh yes, I don't know how you will live without seeing that." I said sarcastically. Harry sniggered. "H-how did you know?" Ron asked his face bright red. "I know all." I said and turned his head around. Harry was still laughing. I winked at him and turned back to Fred. "How did you know what he was doing?" Asked George. "Yeah you were talking to us this whole time." Said Fred. I shrugged. "It's a simple charm. I use it on my brother all of the time." I said.

I can't believe it! The Irish won, but Krum caught the snitch. The twins were right! "Merlin! I can't believe it! You two were right!" I yelled at them. "Yes!" They yelled together. Fred suddenly hugged me I hugged him back. "Congratulations!" I yelled at him. He grinned and lifted me up. I felt my hair change color. "It's pink!" He yelled. "Why are you embarrassed?" He said confused. "I not." I said. The Irish Veelas came out and fireworks erupted. I looked back at Fred and he was grinning stupidly. "You look like an idiot." I yelled laughing. Fred kissed my cheek. "That's why you love me." He yelled and ran over to George. I felt a huge smile come across my face and I turned to watch the fireworks. _Fred just kissed me. Fred Weasley just kissed my cheek!_ My head went hot and I looked at the tips of my hair. It was the brightest shade of purple I had ever seen. And on this day at this time in this moment I realized something. I am in love with Fred Weasley.


End file.
